superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Between the Lions: Tweet! Tweet! Credits
Opening Credits * Between the Lions * "Tweet! Tweet!" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Judith Stoia * For Sirus Thinking * Executive Producers: Michael K. Frith - Creative Director and Conceptual Designer, Norman Stiles - Editorial Editorial, Christopher Cerf - Music and Audio Producer * Supervising Producer: Carol Klein * Coordinating Producer: Michele McDonough * Created by: Lou Berger, Christopher Cerf, Michael K. Frith, Kathryn Mullen, Norman Stiles * Directed by: Gregory LeHane * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writer: Louise Gikow * Curriculum Director: Dr. Linda K. Rath * Coordinating Producer, Puppets and Puppet Captain: Kathryn Mullen * Puppeteers: Co-Captain: Anthony Asbury, Heather Asch, Jennifer Barnhart, Jim Kroupa, Tim Lagasse, Peter Linz, Jm Napolitano * Senior Producer, Animation and Live Action: SHaron Lerner * Live Action Producers: Vincent J. Straggas, Marc Brugnoni Productions, Inc., Cheshire Films, Inc., The Ink Tank * Production Manager: April Chadderdon * Associate Producers: Rasheema Graham, Jarded Jenkins, Stephanie Mills * Production Coordinator: Jennifer McCague * Script Supervisor: Diana DeCubelllis * Music Directed and Arranged by: Paul Jacobs * Coordinating Producer, Music and Audio: Chris Cardillo * Series Theme Song by: Sarah Durkee and Paul Jacobs * Segment Directors: Anthony Asbury, Bill Berner, Shawn Haverns, Ted May, Kathryn Mullen, Lisa Simon * Guest Puppeteers: The Muppets of Sesame Street, Carol Spinney as Big Bird, Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobsen, John Tartaglia * Voice Talent: Jack Berner, Kate Berner, Michael K. Frith, Fred Newman * Fred Says Segment: Fred Newman * Guest Star: Dr. Ruth Westheimer * Director of Photography: Bill Berner * Lighting Director: Mitchell Bogard * Puppets, Costums and Props: 3/Design Studio, Jim Kroupa, John Orberg, Matt Stoddart, Henri Ewaskio, Janet Kuhl, Julie Wigg * Additional Puppets: Trudy Trees, Inc. * Puppet Supervisor: John Orberg * On-set Puppet Props: Bronwen Densmore * Puppet Wranglers: Jason Hines, Rob Gardner * The Between the Lions Band: Schuyler Deale: Bass, Joe Franco: Drums, Paul Jacobs: Keyboards, Ross Traut: Guitar, Danny Wilensky: Saxaphone * Post-Production Supervisor: Corinna Roth * Graphics Director: Amy Wells * Editor: Therese Cafaro * Associate Editor: Kristi Kilkeny * Assistant Editor: Paul Lovelace * Graphics and Animation: Paul Belliveau, Ian Lamont-Heavers, Paul Pole, Joan Reilly * Animation Producers: DMA Animation, Oliver Jar Studios, Inc., The Ink Tank, Top Dog Media/Ray Messecar * Opening Sequences Designed and Produced byZ: Balsmeyer & Everett, Inc. * Art Director: Laura Block * Set Decorators: Sonia Alio, Jessica Milstein * Associate Director: Maureen Thorp * Stage Manager: Adam Matalon * Unit Manager: Karen Carr * Production Staff: Lindsay Aikens, Bob Barett, Eric Brooks, Didi Charney, Karen Danchek, Christs Dehncke, Kim Dillon, Tina Fulcaldo, Marcy Goldberg, Kyle Hanlon, Nicole Harewood, Lisa Hollander, Maria Hudson, Renton Kirk, Cal Levis, Andrew Orefice, Pia Rigby, Lauren Saraisky, Heather Searles, Adi Shafir, Angela Stabler, Lisa Stoker, Amelia Thrall, Lisa Yandoli * Technical Staff: Al Almedia, Shawn Patrick Anderson, Noel Blumenthau, Keith Conod, John Cooke, Sherief Elkatsha, Glenn Gatti, John gray, Jim Gregory, Shawn Harkins, Peter Hefter, Kory Hellebust, Gavin Holmes, Ronnie Lantz, Lisa Lederer, Hank Liebeskind, Tigre McMullan, James Meeks, Belinda Moss, Elziabeth Poulos, Mark Renaudin, Gabriela Stanciu, Ben Tollefson, Michael Turner, Bob Vazac, Maria Von Torneld Octavio Warnock-Graham, Paul Wilkens, Richard Wirth * "Some Thing Else Think About If It a True Birds Are Descended from Dinosaurs as it appears in Bone Poems ©1997 by Jeff Moss. Illustrations © by Tom Leigh. All rights preserved. Used with permission." * "True Colors Some Thing Else Think About If It a True Birds Are Descended from Dinosaurs as it appears in Bone Poems ©1997 by Jeff Moss. Illustrations © by Tom Leigh. All rights preserved. Used with permission." * Avid Editing Services: Moving Pictures/New York * Post Production/WGBH: Vincent J. Straggas, Mark Steele, Dan Watson * Scenic Design: Production Design Group, Ltd. * Scenery: Center Line Stuios * Sound Design/Sound Mix: Bob Schott, National Sound * Music Recording and Mixing: Joe Franco, Beatstreet Productions * Taped at: Lifetime Studios in New York * Special Thanks to: Peggy Charren, Michael Levine, John Sculley, Brooklyn Public Library * Project Director: Beth Kirsch * Business Affairs: Evie Kintzer, Erica Lindberg-Gourd * Senior Educational Advisors: Dr. Marilun J. Adams, Dr. Gerald S. Lesser, Dr. G. Reid Lyon, James P. St. Clair, Dr. Dorothy S. Strickland * Executive in Charge: Brigid Sullivan * A Coproduction of: WGBH Boston and Sirius Thinking, Ltd. * Muppets of Sesame Street © 2001 Sesame Workshop "Sesame Street" is a trademark of Sesame Workshop. All rights reserved * ©2001 WGBH Educational Foundation and Sirius Thinking, Ltd. All Rights Reserved * WGBH Boston * Sirius Thinking, Ltd. - for Jon, Jim, Joe, Jeff, Jeanne... and Ted Category:WGBH Boston Category:Sirius Thinking LTD. Category:End Credits